Crossroads
by Marionette of Death
Summary: She first saw him when she was a child and he never left her dreams years later. What would happen after years of separation?  *Title is temporary*


**Bonjour~ So this is my first fanfiction, so I apologize if it has errors. If you have any suggestions, just tell me; I'm open-minded :) Anyways, on with the story...**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Crossroads<span>_**

She noticed his cold stare as her green eyes met his cold, grey ones. Everything went slow to Rosalie. She couldn't think straight and he wanted to go up to her, he was attracted to her yet they were still young to think about love. He will still have more to come in the future, but he did not let this one pass so he went up to the girl, cutting into the crowd. Her cheeks flushed scarlet as she saw him heading her way, not breaking away from his gaze.

"Rosalie! Mademoiselle!" Someone called her; she looked away hesitantly, as she started to walk towards the one who called her, taking a last glance at the blonde boy. The boy stopped as he saw the girl walk away, and noticing what he was doing, the boy just shook the thought away, thinking; _She's just a girl._ But this memory never left his thoughts.

Her eyes shot open, as she sleepily shook the dream away, finally waking up. She had been having vague dreams of it ever since it happened. Looking at her calendar, _September first, _she will go to Hogwarts, it will be her first year. After preparing and re-checking her things, they finally head out to Platform 9 ¾.

"Mum," She said before boarding the train.

"Oui?" A statuesque woman whom Rosalie unremarkably looks like replied.

"Why did you prefer Hogwarts than Beauxbatons?" She asked

"I already told you ze reason; it's ze best wizarding school." She said as the train blew its whistle, signaling the people to get on board.

"Anyways, the train will be leaving. Good-bye Rose. Take good care of yourself." Her father said.

"Oui. Take care. Au revoir!" Her mother hugged her as she went up the train. As she looked for an empty compartment, she fought back her tears, blinking them away when the train began moving. She found a compartment nearby, settling in as the station vanished in the view.

The sun was high up in the sky, she checked her pocket watch, and it was noon already. She put down her book and took out her lunch – a butter croissant and cinnamon sticks – which her mom made. As she ate, a familiar blonde passed by her compartment. Noticing that she had been staring, she shook her head, pushing away the thought of _him._

The lunch trolley came by, and she went out to buy Licorice Wands. As she paid, she saw the blonde again; she avoided thinking of him for it was a long time ago, shaking her head as she walked back to her compartment.

Rosalie was reading her book when someone had entered her compartment.

"Hullo!" said a cheerful-looking boy, dragging along a younger, shy boy, about her age.

"Uh.. Hi." She hesitated to reply, smiling meekly.

"Sorry if we just busted in like that..." The cheerful guy apologized, grinning.

"_We? _It was _your _idea! I was just – dfwagged here!" The younger one said, his voice was muffled as the older one covered his mouth.

"Sorry 'bout that" he added, smiling and turning pink, Rosalie smiled back.

"Anyways, I'm James, second year and a Gryffindor. And this is my younger brother, Albus who is also a first year." Said the older one as he shook her hand as Albus waved his hand.

"I'm Rosalie. I'm also a first year. Nice to meet you." She said, smiling and shook hands withJames.

"Er.. Hi." Said Albus

"I suppose my job here is done!" James said and the two look at him as he leaves.

"Er… You could take a seat Albus. " Rosalie said. Albus sat in front of her, still a bit shy.

"Oh, right. What were you reading befor my brother barged in?" Albus asked

"It's just a muggle book by a muggle named William Shakespeare, _A Midsummer Night's Dream._ I say your brother is very sociable." She said, chuckling.

"True, true. He gets on my nerves for it." Albus replied, opening up to which surprised Rosalie.

"Are you nervous on which house you'll be sorted to?" She asked.

"Quite, but my dad said not to worry especially if I get into Slytherin since my second name is Severus, from Professor Snape whom my dad considers a hero." He said.

"I see… wait, I didn't hear you say your last name…?"

"Potter. Albus Severus Potter."

"Potter? Blimey, I did not see that coming." She said, surprised.

"I hope you wouldn't be my friend just because of my father… I tend to have 'friends' who like me for my father." He admitted

"It's alright. I befriended you even before I knew you're a Potter.

"Thanks, that means a lot!"

"No problem." She said. The two continued with their conversation until they noticed the sun was setting.

"Rosalie, I need to meet my cousin, Teddy. And it's getting dark, we must be near. We should put on our robes." He said.

"Alright, thanks." She said, smiling as he left, thinking she had made a friend already.

A while later after she put on her uniform, the train had slowed down as they reached the station. Nervously, she gathered her things as she went out of train.

"Hogwarts, here I come."

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter ends here. I hope guys will write a review. I accept any suggestions for I also need improvement. I need seven reviews for the next chapter ;)<strong>

**P.S.**

**I can't think of a good title and chapter titles, can you guys suggest? If I fancy your suggestion, I can make you a beta reader if you'd like :3 **


End file.
